A Christmas tale
by ButterflySparkle
Summary: A KanameXZero one shot.


A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR! Sorry this is the late...but yes, there is a Christmas Story(actually 2) since I wrote them as presents for my friends :D This one is for a really really close friend- Sid Chyan :D ^_^ Thanks for being who you are ... SO KAWAIIII 3 3

* * *

Zero had a lot of dreams. Of going to college; of graduating and then working in a company. The last few years had gone by rather had his eyes closed. They flitted across his vision like a movie.

Both of his parents were dead and he had no blood relatives to turn house was obliterated into a mass of ruins. He'd become like the ruin that had stood in front of his eyes for a painfully long time. A lonely place where he'd spent a loving and warm childhood lay crumpled to dust but he bravely fought the tears. He was lonely but he'd never give in.

Kaien Cross, Chariman of Cross Academy, was a man with a big heart and a big house to accommodate this orphan. He had a he artful of love and a sweet daughter Yuki, who was like the may have looked like a child, but her knowledge was far beyond her years.

When Zero entered Cross's home, he immediately entered Yuki's heart. She held him dear and cared for him affectionately. She may have been lacking in several aspects related to beauty but she compensated for those with her general stupidity and resultant cuteness.

He'd started his career as a model to earn his keep- he moved out the day he was 16 and struggled his way up. He was blessed with excellent features and he put in his all which made him dope for new project. Steadily he became the talk of the budding industry and his work grew in leaps and bounds.

Kaname Kuran was a famous actor and businessman with an inheritance to buy an entire continent if he wished to. For his young looks, one would think he'd just be a pretty boy, but he gave the best in the industry a run for their money. He had skin the color of fresh snow, eyes the color of the most decedent wine and a porcelain body made him a work of art to look at. A characteristic Kuran head of thick, wavy chocolate hair.

When they'd first met, it was obvious neither liked each other. Pretty much of an anti-social temperament fueled by a huge wallop and a perpetual bad temper, few could handle him. But Kaname was no novice. It was their first photo-shoot together and Zero had given him no air. The older man's ego had been hurt and that took quite a lot. A man with lots of experience with all sorts of people and Zero didn't give him any ground. Kaname was furious but when he looked into Zero's purple, no, Amethyst eyes, little could hold him back from falling. Their passionate fire had driven him crazy and controlled his dreams for weeks to come.

It couldn't be love or anything,Kaname had chided himself. He'd just seen this person once and he wasn't going to see him anytime soon, but he knew somehow his real battle had just begun.

With such a powerful negation in his face, Kaname had to investigate this.

"what's with that wallop?" he asked the teen.

"go mind your own business," Zero fired back.

"well you happen to be my business. You've been nothing but a pain in the have to get thro' this shoot so lets bare this in silence,"he said and sat thro his make up session. As time passed, Kaname realized the only one Zero acted stuck up to was him and it made him angry. What had he done to get him angry.

Zero was taken in by Kaname from the moment he set his eyes on a stray foto of him and he'd decided to follow him and make his way up to him. He was his only goal but he didn't want to be caught that easily.

Kaname struggled with him for weeks but gave up one fine day.

That was the day Zero asked him out. And kissed him too.

One thing led to another and in no time things had gone beyond the water level.

==================================================================~'

Zero smiled and his face glowed, this eyes crinkled and Kaname's heart stopped beating. It had been a century since that had happened for the first time. The first time he'd set his eyes on him to their date and now a 100 years of being together. Lying in bed with him so close like this, Kaname felt his heart blow up like a balloon that just kept growing. Zero slipped his hand into Kaname's and gave it a squeeze.

They'd come a long way and he cherished him more than ever. He'd gladly do it all over again if he had to.

Presently he leaned into his arms and pressed a kiss very gently onto soft lips." Merry Christmas and a Happy Anniversary" Zero whispered. They had joined in legal union on this day 75 years ago and it reminded them of so many wonderful moments together.

Yui- Yuki and Takuma's daughter was the first to wish them with a warm hug quite like her mother's when she was young. Much like a young Yuki she grinned up at them with beautiful brown eyes and sang "happy Christmas!"

Zero cuddled her close. She was only 8.


End file.
